Everything's Begun/Transcript
Act I Lorcan got engaged Following of the events of The Lorcan Darcy Story, Lorcan walked to the Krispy Kremes where she sees the other Rangers. She walked inside to show them her ring. *Lorcan Darcy: (depressed) Hey. *Jason Scott: Hey Lorcan. *Kimberly Scott: We haven't seen you in the while. *Lorcan Darcy: I', just so exhausted from dragging around this... (she shows her ring) HUGE engagement ring! That's right, I'm getting married! The other Rangers congratulates Lorcan, Tommy and Kimberly hugged her. A woman at the table behind them overhears and starts listening closer. It's Sergeant Williams who is returned from hiding after the battle. *Trini Kwan: You got engaged? That's amazing! Who're you getting married to? *Lorcan Darcy: Her name is Molly Mayne, she's is a British Lesbian, she moved across the street of my house, we fell in love and made out so we both decided to get married. *Tommy Oliver: That's amazing. Sergeant Williams gets up and walks over to their table. *Sergeant Williams: Excuse me, I-I couldn’t help overhearing, you’re getting married? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah that’s right. *Sergeant Williams: (sarcastically) Huh, good luck! *Lorcan Darcy: Wait a minute... What are you doing back here? *Sergeant Williams: Come on, Lorcan. I'm doing a lot of working here. I heard you have a baby daughter. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah why? *Sergeant Williams: Well, nothing. Just congratulations. I know you have been dreaming of having a baby for years. What's your baby's name? *Lorcan Darcy: It's Callie. You're Gay? Molly Mayne and Lorcan are confused when Sergeant is interupting them. *Sergeant Williams: So what's the full SP, Molly? Is she just another sort you've trawled in your net? Another notch on the bedstead? Or are you two close? Sergeant sees the picture of Lorcan with Maximilian Atlas the Fourth holding Callie when she's was born. *Sergeant Williams: What the? Where did you get that from? Callie's not adopted! You were pregnant?! With Maximilian Atlas the Fourth?!! *Lorcan Darcy: He's my best friend! *Molly Mayne: It's true. Act II Act III Lorcan and Molly's wedding Lorcan and Molly got out of the wedding chapel in Vegas and finally got married. *Molly Mayne: I love you, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: I love you too. Lorcan and Molly kissed.Just then, Lorcan goes to her car which the baby's crying. *Lorcan Darcy: Callie, Mommy's here. How's my little girl? Lorcan kissed Molly again. Just then Lorcan sees Frankie Stein, Edd, Raven Queen, Blossom, Diamond Tiara and Lilly. *Molly Mayne: You know them? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, my friends from the other dimension and my saviors. Hey Callie, watch this. Lorcan prepare for what's she gonna say. *Edd: She's looking. *Lilly Darcy: I don't know what's she going. Lorcan gives her husband and her daughter a wink. She gonna yell. *Lorcan Darcy: Whatcha be lookin' at?!! Lorcan's yell gone loudly means she still has her superpowers. Callie laughs at her mother's powers. *Lilly Darcy: Yep, she remember us. *Edd: Good to see you too, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Suck my butt, Edward! Callie laughs at it. Christmas Party The Trial of Sergeant Williams The Darcy Family finally free Lorcan is on the jury and make a decision about Sergeant Williams. *Judge Stickleback: Have you reached a verdict? *Lorcan Darcy: We have your honor. Sergeant Williams, several encounters we made and you want me to join the army, you always won't let me decide on my life and i can't take it anymore! You tormented me , you bullied me , and killed me. I think you're days in Angel Grove are finally over! *Sergeant Williams: What?! *Lorcan Darcy: We find the prosecutor guilty! Sergeant Williams is shocked that she is guilty and Lorcan has her final revenge on her. Lorcan's family are shocked in joy that Lorcan has freed them from Sergeant's abusive millitary behavior. *Judge Stickleback: Sergeant Williams, for your tortures to your family, i am sending you to maximum prison, life sentences. The jury are proud of Lorcan making a good decision. Her family are celebrating that Sergeant is going to jail for good. *Sergeant Williams: I'll get you Lorcan Darcy, I'll get you if it's the last thing i do!! I'll be back, I'll be back!! The Conclusion of the life story of Lorcan Darcy. Two weeks after Sergeant Williams been sent to jail. Lorcan is looking at the ocean when she's sitting at the docks. She is writing the ending of the book. *Lorcan Darcy: After my years of traveling through dimensions in time, I have finally got to the happy ending of my life story. As of now, I am offically the ending of my story. Thank you, Cillian and Lilly Darcy. Thank you for everything. And if you see Ellie, tell her i say, thanks for being a great best friend and sister. Lorcan throws the book into the river. Jack walks to her when she's smiling. *Jack Darcy: There you are. I've been looking all over for you. *Lorcan Darcy: I've decided to take a walk by the beach. How long Sergeant Williams get sent to jail for? *Jack Darcy: Forever. She won't be able to go near you, your wife or your daughter or all of us ever again. *Lorcan Darcy: Good. I can finally have a peaceful life. *Jack Darcy: That's right. *Lorcan Darcy: Am I look like my mom? *Jack Darcy: Maisie is a professional doctor turned news reporter. She is very loyal to us. She is very cheeky, kind, funny, class clown, has a sense of humor, and cheeful... So yeah Lorcan, you're just like her. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks, Jack. *Jack Darcy: Come on. Let's go home. Lorcan leave the docks to go home with her brother. While she left home, the book vanished into thin-air. *Jack Darcy: Can I ask you a question? *Lorcan Darcy: Fire away. *Jack Darcy: Where did you ever took Mom's special toilet paper from? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't fancy making that film now. I stole it from her potty. *Jack Darcy: You know what you are, Lorcan? You are a silly sister i ever had! Jack push Lorcan near the ocean as they race back to the car. *Lorcan Darcy: I'll get you, Jack! Both Lorcan and Jack laugh. ---- The final scene of the series when Lorcan is in her bedroom in her old house. She is lying onto her bed when she's looking at her picture when she was born. She use to have a potty when she is younger. *Molly Williams: Lorcan! Do you have to go to your new house right away, or do you want to spend the weekend? *Lorcan Darcy: I can have the weekend, mommies. *Maisie Darcy: Well we can get some coffee. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Just hold on. I'll meet you there. Lorcan remembers everything of her adventures. She decided to go potty while going to play on her phone. She decided to play her games and smiles. Her family walks to Molly's coffee shop while Lorcan finish her business so she can go meet up with someone. Kino stayed behind. *Kino Darcy: So. There you have it, My sister got married, i'm dating my best friend, Nightmare started high school, Jack got back together with his pregnant girlfriend and Melissa is becoming a lawler. Thanks for watching this show. And next time when there is another Darcy series, I'm gonna insist that you back me up. I'd go anywhere with you, and feel secure knowing that you were the controls. Kino's about to walk to the steps to meet up with hr family. *Kino Darcy: Over my dead body. I didn't think so, goodbye, thanks for watching. The camera goes inside the apartment again, and it pans around. We see the keys on the counter, and the final shot is of the picture of Lorcan Darcy and her family from the first dimension and her home dimension. The screen fades to black and the Lorcan Darcy's Story in the Storyverse has finally ends.. THE END OF LORCAN DARCY �� During the series' mid-credits, Somewhere in behind dimensions, A girl is running from something that's a new evil. She's running in the forest so she can hide. She wears a new outfit with her hair styled in a short wavy bob and wears a new reddish-pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar, her gray top underneath, and a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon on her chest, the same stockings, and brown boots. When she was young, she wore a pink dress, with Mary Jane shoes, and a straw hat tied by a light pink hatband, and ribbon. For pajamas, she wears a lavender hoodie with pink heart insignias on the hips with dark-pink shorts, along with a red or pink bow. The girl is none-other than Serena, from Pokémon anime. Serena sees the mirror where there's so many Lorcan Darcys throughout the multiverse who has saved their worlds, especially the current Lorcan. *Serena: So many Lorcans are declared heroes but none of them are right for the quest. We need one help. *Officer: Serena, it's okay, come out now. Serena walked out of the hideout to surrender. As Serena walked out the camera pans down to a shot of a skull's eyes glow to different color of Purple and Yellow a flash of lightning shoots out and monkeys are heard screeching follow a Lorcan Darcy laughing , all foreshadowing the new Lorcan Darcy movie.